The content described in this section merely provides background information regarding embodiments, and does not constitute the prior art.
Camera modules may be used for various purposes. For example, camera modules may be used as CCTVs for security, black boxes for vehicles, rear-view cameras used for parking vehicles, and the like.
Camera modules for use in security systems or vehicles may be located outdoors. Thus, at least some of the parts of camera modules may be exposed to the outdoor environment.
In particular, dew or frost may be formed on a portion of the camera module, on which light is incident, according to the surrounding environment. The formation of dew or frost may block the incidence of light on a lens, which may lead to defective operation of the camera module or may obscure or distort a captured image.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of a camera module capable of effectively coping with the formation of dew or frost.